Armor Rules
This section is for RPG purposes only - Armor has been in use pretty much since the first man killed an animal and used its hide to protect himself; there are the modern day equivalents made of aramyde, spider-silk, and Kevlar and the futuristic items such as mono-film, Exo-skeletons, and Nanno-sheaths of the Merc.NET setting. This chapter will cover most of these materials, there costs as well as a wide variety of armors that are available for game play, feel free however to create and design your own types of armors. *Table 1 - Areas Protected By Armor *Table 2 - Armor Types Armor Type Descriptions '''Carapace - '''This type of armor consists of rigid sections made from heavier materials that do not flex at all. '''Concealable - '''This type of armor is easily concealed beneath clothing or can even be worn under other types of armor sometimes. '''Enslavement Device - '''This type of armor is used mainly by the NPE to control genetic slave troops or turn and control other personnel. '''Environmental Suits - '''This type of armor is used in various types of hostile environments. '''Exo-Skeletons - '''This type of armor is used in various types of hostile environments as well as having systems that enhance strength, speed, and dexterity. '''Impromptu - '''This type of armor isn’t really armor at all but is generally considered regular clothing articles. '''Restraint Device - '''These items are types of armor used to protect prisoners. '''Training Device - '''These items are generally used during training to better train and protect individuals but have been known to be used as regular armor. *Weight Refers To A Full Suit For A Medium Sized Creature. Cost of materials is averaged at 10credits x the DD rating x the weight. Donning Armor Torso counts as 2, Head as 1 arms as 2, and legs as 2, hands count as 1, and feet count as 1 Armor Material Descriptions '''Carbon Fiber - '''This material is a rigid fiber like material that was originally used for lightweight materials in cars and other mechanical items and was later on introduce into clothing and armor due to its somewhat flexible nature and puncture resistance. '''Ceramo-Plast - '''This material has replaced plastics in the future and is a mixture of ceramics and plastics and while heavier than plastic it still keeps the flexibility of plastic but the damage resistance of ceramic. '''Ceramo-Steel - '''Ceramo-steel has replaced most standard metals and steels and is a mixture of several metals and ceramics and reduces the weight of materials while keeping the strength of ceramics and steels. '''Flexi-Plasti-Steel - '''This very flexible material is almost entirely plastic with maybe a five percent concentration of steel allowing for a very flexible material with a very high tensile strength. '''Kevlar - '''This is a tightly woven flexible material that is bullet and somewhat puncture resistant and has been used for bullet proof vests for several millennia. '''Leather - '''Probably the oldest armor material in existence it is mainly used more in clothing than armor but is still pretty good versus piercing and slashing weapons and road rash. '''Lightweight Titanium - '''A step up from Ceramo-steel this lightweight metal is very resistant to most types of damage. '''Mono-Film - '''Very similar to spandex, Lycra, and elastan of the 20th/21st centuries, mono-film is very resistant to damage and very stretchable, it comes in small pellets about the size of a fist and can be stretched so that it can fit most medium sized bipedal creatures. '''Nanno-Carbon Fiber Weave - '''A more flexible but heavier version of carbon fiber, it is also easily repaired with the Nannites that make up the fiber doing repairs when not in use. '''Nanno-Pore - '''This is a liquid Nanno-solution that is poured into a mold made from a person’s body and then hardens to conform specifically to that person. '''Nanno-Rubber - '''Most often this is used to coat other types of armor but can be used as an armor material on its own, it completely conforms to a wearer’s body. '''Plasti-Steel - '''A more durable and less flexible version of flexi-Plasti-steel. '''Semi-Liquid Nanno-Carbons - '''Armor made from this is actually Nannites held in a fluid state and conforms to the wearer’s body actually holding itself in place by the Nannites latching on to the pores of the wearer. '''Spider-Silk - '''Although artificially made this cut and puncture resistant material shows no difference from naturally made spider-silk even at the atomic level. Possible Users Descriptions '''Civilian - '''This type of armor is generally only available or mainly used by civilians. '''Military - '''This grade of armor is mainly reserved for military users. '''Para-Military - '''This type of armor is generally used by Para-military personnel such as PMCs, Mercenaries, and Soldiers of fortune. '''Police - '''Mainly used and supplied to police personnel. '''Security - '''Used mainly by security personnel, both private and public. How To Figure Out The Cost Of Armor - Figuring out armor costs is pretty straight forward you multiply Cost of materials is averaged at 10 credits x the DD rating x the weight, boost bonuses add 1,000 per bonus, oxygen is 1 credit, everything else is 100 credits per accessory. Donning Armor It takes a certain number of initiative slots to don armor, depending on the area that the armor covers it has a initiative amount it takes, torso counts as 2 slots, head counts as 1 slot, arms cost 2 slots, legs 2 slots, hands as 1 slot, and feet as 1 slot. Armor Descriptions The following section has descriptions for various armors and this section explains how to understand each section. '''Sargasso All The Galaxies Armor - '''A short description about the armor from the Sargasso Deeps catalogue Sargasso All The Galaxies Armor. '''Class Type - '''This is the armor type that the item falls into. '''Primary User - '''This is who generally uses this type of armor. '''Manufacturer - '''This is who makes the armor. '''Introduction - '''When the armor was first introduced. '''Materials & Equipment - '''This area details the types of materials the armor is made from and what extra equipment it has. '''Sizes - '''This details the various sizes; each armor generally has small, medium, and large sizes. '''Cost - '''This details the cost for the sizes. '''Weight - '''This tells the weight of the armor in pounds and kilograms. '''Material Bonus - '''This is the damage deflection bonuses that each material in the armor has. '''Center Of Mass Deflection - '''This is the damage deflection for the chest or center of mass of the armor. '''Initiatives To Don - '''This is how many initiative slots it takes to don the armor. '''Armor Points - '''This is how many points of health the armor has. '''Head, Neck, Chest, Shoulders, Forearm, Hand, Stomach, Pelvis, Knee, Lower Legs, & Feet - '''These are the damage deflection areas on the armor.